zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Bokoblin
are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are bipedal creatures similar to Moblins, the most common Blins in the series. Typically, Bokoblins carry various forms of weaponry and wear belt buckles in the shape of a skull. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Bokoblins can be found all throughout the Great Sea, notably in areas like Lookout Platforms, Submarines, and the Forsaken Fortress. They are shown to be more intelligent than Moblins, enough so that they are capable of operating simple machinery, such as the Forsaken Fortress searchlights. However, they are terrible guards, often sleeping at their posts, and unable to detect Link if he is on the King of Red Lions, even if they are looking directly at him. That being said, if Link sneaks up on them while they are sleeping at their posts, they can be defeated with ease. They appear in blue, green, and pink colors. The green ones have slightly more vitality than the other varieties and is slightly less common than the blue variety. Bokoblins use different items as weapons: the blue variety carries Boko Sticks or Sharp Machetes, the green carries a wooden shield and a Sharp Machete, and the pink type carries a Telescope. Bokoblins' attack style is straightforward; they will move left and right, waiting for a good time to strike, and jump forward to attack which can all be parried. Athough Bokoblins are not very powerful, they can dodge Link's sword if equipped with a weapon. The green Bokoblins don't dodge but rather they deflect the sword with their shield while they have a weapon. If Link disarms a Bokoblin, it will attempt to fight Link by jumping around and kicking at him until it can retrieve its weapon or obtain another. Bokoblins are also able to pick up a Darknut Sword from a Darknut or a Gigantic Mace but the power of the attacks will be the same. Link has to be careful not to get too close a Bokoblin after when they get a weapon back, otherwise they will use a counterattack to hurt him. Bokoblins are more easier than Moblins as Bokoblins do not deal a full heart of damage. If a Bokoblin is damaged by a Bomb, it will run away from any set bomb and Link if he is carrying one. Bokoblins will fall off ledges in an attempt to escape the blast. After dangling on a ledge for a few seconds, they pull themselves back unless Link interferes and makes them fall to certain death. Like all enemies that are not water-based, Bokoblins will disintegrate if they touch water. Bokoblins will occasionally drop Joy Pendants when defeated. Alternately, Link can use the Grappling Hook to steal these necklaces from their person with a 100% success rate, although the blue variety can dodge it while the green variety can deflect the Grappling Hook with their shields. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Bokoblins are common Overworld enemies under the control of Ganondorf. Blue Bokoblins are quite weak and relatively easy to defeat, even with the Wooden Sword, and are among the first enemies Link encounters in the game. Later on in the game, blue Bokoblins are almost entirely replaced by purple ones, which wield large blades, similar to a butcher knife, and are much more resilient and can take quite a few hits; however, they are still susceptible to the Ending Blow, Mortal Draw and Helm Splitter, all of which can dispatch them in one hit. Despite their defensive boosts however, red Bokoblins' fighting skills do not improve in any significant way, if at all, with respect to their blue counterparts. At the beginning of the game, a group of blue Bokoblins kidnap Talo and the Female Monkey. Link frees Talo and the Monkey by defeating the two Bokoblins near the Forest Temple and cutting the bars of their cage. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Bokoblins appear in several varieties, their weapons, color and attack method dependent on the region in which they are found. They are larger and more difficult to defeat than in previous games. They are the most common type of enemy found in the game, and are under the direct command of Ghirahim, formerly under Demise. Due to the game's new combat gameplay, Bokoblins are able to block Link's strikes with their own weapons and do complicated sword parrys, forcing him to find an opening in their defense. Bokoblins are more resourceful than in previous installments, as they run away to take cover from bombs and the Beetle, and attempt to stomp on Link's hands when he is climbing on ledges near them. Interestingly, should Link manage to climb the ledge, the Bokoblins will still attempt to stomp on Link. Bokoblins can also walk on tightropes. Bokoblin Archers also appear, and shoot flaming arrows at Link. Aside from regular Red Bokoblins, there are Bokoblin Leaders, identified by their distinctive blue bandanas, which are more resilient and dangerous. Blue Bokoblins are the toughest variety of regular Bokoblin, and appear to be able to use a charging attack similar to Ghirahim's, as shown in the Horde Battle. Blue Bokoblins (Fi identifies them as regular Blue Bokoblins) sometimes carry Monster Horns to summon Red Bokoblin Leaders that do not carry Monster Horns themselves. Also later in the game, sometimes Link may encounter these Monster Horn-less Red Bokoblin Leaders, replacing standard Red Bokoblins in certain areas such in the Bokoblin camps around Eldin Volcano. These stronger ones, along with Moblins, appear frequently after defeating Koloktos. Some Bokoblin leaders carry horns that allow them to call for reinforcements, forcing Link to single them out to prevent a constant onslaught of enemies. These horns can be stolen by using the Whip, causing the Bokoblin to jump up and down in anger. Bokoblins wield a variety of weapons, including bows, maces, and swords. Some Bokoblins carry large Boulders, which they roll down steep slopes that Link is attempting to ascend. This, however, can be turned against them if Link attacks them with a ranged weapon or when they are unaware of his presence; doing so will cause them to drop their boulders on their own heads, defeating them. Other varieties of Bokoblin are less common, such as Technoblins, who wield electrified batons and are only seen in the past via Timeshift Stones, Green Bokoblins, who are slightly more durable than regular Bokoblins, don iron clad armor and spiked iron helmets and only appear in dungeons, and zombie-like Cursed Bokoblins. The Horde Battle, which takes place near the end of the game, pits Link against hundreds of Bokoblins, as well as Stalfos and Moblins. Green Bokoblin archers have a skull for a helmet. Bokoblins will normally flee if they see a lit Bomb, however during the Horde Battle they will pick and carry bombs in an attempt to damage Link. As a result, Link can use this behavior to his advantage during the Horde Battle. Bokoblins and their varieties often drop Ornamental Skulls (which is implied to be the skulls worn on their belts), or more rarely, Golden Skulls. The leaders will also sometimes drop their Monster Horns, though Link can also use the Whip to grab it out of their belt or hands; if Link can accomplish this fast enough, he can prevent them from calling reinforcements. Humorously, as Fi points out, all these types of Bokoblins wear leopard-printed undergarments and have an obsession of them. Fi also reveals that Bokoblins have plagued the land since ancient times, indicating they are potentially one of the oldest known species of Blin. Fi's Notes Red Bokoblin Red Bokoblin (archer) Red Bokoblin (leader) Green Bokoblin Green Bokoblin (archer) Blue Bokoblin Technoblin Cursed Bokoblin The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Like Skyward Sword, there are many variants of Bokoblin. Bokoblin come in basic red-skinned eponymous Bokoblin as well as Blue, Black, and Silver variants. The appearance of stronger Bokoblin variants is based on how many enemies Link has killed over the course of the game, so it is possible to see Black and Silver Bokoblin early on if Link kills a lot of lower level Bokoblin. Link can avoid this by keeping unnecessary battles to a minimum. There is also a new undead variant called Stalkoblin. It is an animated Bokoblin skeleton that appears at night. Equipment Bokoblin are first encountered on the Great Plateau's campfires or around the Temple of Time. Link can obtain various items such as Materials and weapons by defeating them. Bokoblin wield a variety of weapons such as Boko Clubs, Boko Bats, Boko Spears, Boko Shields, and Boko Bows which Link can use and equip similar to the Boko Sticks and Sharp Machetes wielded by Bokoblin in The Wind Waker. They will also pick up and wield nearby weapons, bows, and shields if they don't have a weapon equipped. Bokoblin in East Necluda wield farming tools and Wooden Mops. They may also wield stronger "Spiked" or "Dragonbone" variants of their basic "Boko" weapons. They may also wield items created and used by Moblins and Lizalfos. Behavior Bokoblin are more intelligent and may do things such as lighting their wooden weapons on fire (though they may do this by accident if their wooden weapon passes by a source of fire). If they lack weapons, Bokoblins will throw rocks, and engage in hand to hand combat. They can ride horses and will run when threatened by bees. Bokoblin are revealed to be omnivorous and will pick up and eat meat, fish, or fruit if it is lying on the ground. They can also be seen hunting wild animals for their meat and will consume the meat it leaves behind after a successful kill. One of the loading screen tips reveals that because they wear little clothing they tend to flee from angry bees and will flee if Link angers nearby bees by knocking down their beehives with an arrow. Bokoblin are known to occasionally attack other travelers. Link can rescue these travelers by killing the Bokoblin attacking them. If he talks to the rescued traveler shortly after defeating all nearby Bokoblin, he may receive a reward such as Ingredients, Food Dishes, Elixirs, or Rupees, though some may require him to defeat the Bokoblin without any travelers being knocked out. Bokoblin The most basic form of Bokoblin are simply named Bokoblin, have red-coloured skin and can be found all over Hyrule. Their spoils include Bokoblin Horns and Bokoblin Fangs. Blue Bokoblin Blue Bokoblins are rarer than basic Bokoblins and are much stronger as well. Their spoils include Bokoblin Horns, Bokoblin Fangs, and Bokoblin Guts. Other Appearances Link's Crossbow Training In Link's Crossbow Training, Bokoblins from Twilight Princess appear as enemy targets. In Ranch Target Practice, the goal is to shoot the Bokoblins as they ride on Ordon Goats, without hitting the Goats. Hyrule Warriors ]] Bokoblins are prominent enemies in ''Hyrule Warriors and are based on their Skyward Sword incarnation. Bokoblins are divided into regular foot soldiers, archers, and helmeted Bokoblin Captains with shields. Bokoblins are shown with the capability to talk with Hylians in this game and act as ally soldiers in a few scenarios. The game also features a new type of Bokoblin called Bokoblin Summoners, which wear a cow skull on their head and can summon enemy units with their Monster Horns. Ghirahim has the ability to summon Bokoblins during one of his combos as part of his Demon Blade moveset. ''Hyrule Warriors Legends Bokoblins, Bokoblin Captains, Bokoblin Archers, and Bokoblin Summoners appear as enemies and play the same role they did in ''Hyrule Warriors. There is also a Fairy Clothing headgear option called Bone Hat, which is based on the skull helmets worn by Green Bokoblins in Skyward Sword. Gallery Skyward Sword Artwork Bokoblin - Blue (Concept Artwork - Hyrule Historia).png|Concept Artwork of a Blue Bokoblin from Skyward Sword File:Skyward Sword Artwork Bokoblin - Green (Concept Art).png|Concept Artwork of a Green Bokoblin from Skyward Sword Skyward Sword Artwork Bokoblin - Red Leader (Concept Art).png|Concept Artwork of a Red Bokoblin Leader from Skyward Sword Skyward Sword Bokoblin Blue Bokoblin (Render).png|A Blue Bokoblin from Skyward Sword Skyward Sword Bokoblin Green Bokoblin (Render).png|A Green Bokoblin from Skyward Sword File:Red Bokoblin Leader.png|A red Bokoblin Leader from Skyward Sword File:Bokoblin Archer (Skyward Sword).png|A Red Bokoblin Archer from Skyward Sword File:Hyrule Warriors Enemies Bokoblin (Dialog Box Portrait).png|A Bokoblin from Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Captains Bokoblin (Dialog Box Portrait).png|Dialog Box Portrait of a Bokoblin Captain from Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Summoners Bokoblin Summoner (Dialog Box Portrait).png|Dialog Box Portrait of a Bokoblin Summoner from Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors 8-bit Sprites 8-Bit Bokoblin (Adventure Mode Sprite).png|8-Bit Bokoblin sprite from the ''Hyrule Warriors'' series See also * Blin * Bulblin * Moblin * Miniblin * Bokoblin Summoner * Cursed Bokoblin * Technoblin es:Bokoblin Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker mini-bosses Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword enemies Category:Hyrule Warriors enemies Category:Link's Crossbow Training enemies Category:Hyrule Warriors characters Category:Pirates Category:Blins Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild enemies